villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Patriots
The Patriots, also known as the La-li-lu-le-lo or Cipher, are a mysterious organization that has had a hand in most of the events in the Metal Gear series, They appear to be the series' true antagonists. History The Creation of the Patriots After Snake managed to complete his mission involving killing Colonel Volgin, and the Boss, destroying the Shagohod, and acquiring the Philosophers' Legacy, Zero used the money in the Legacy to start an organization to manipulate the world's social and macroeconomic factors. He did this to respect The Boss' last will and testament to make a world a better place. After Gene's rebellion, the Legacy was stolen and Zero contacted Ocelot and he agreed to join if Big Boss will also join. Agreeing to Ocelot's terms and even recruited Sigint and Para-Medic as well as EVE from the Chinese philosophers. They forcefully shut down all the branches of the philosophers and then Zero, along with five others, became the founding members; Sigint, Para-Medic, Ocelot, EVA and Big Boss. The reason Zero choose these people to join him was because they have been personally and directly influenced by the Boss herself. The Les Infantes Terribles Project Zero even made Big Boss a messianic idol for the world to look up to and for a time, Big Boss did not mind being idolized. However, he eventually began to resent the role. This combined with the two men's different interpretations of the Boss's Will cause there to be conflict between Big Boss and Zero, with Zero believing that Big Boss might end up leaving the Patriots. So Zero orchestrated a secretive project designed to clone the Big Boss so that the Patriots and the world will have a Big Boss to look up to. When Big Boss learnt of the births of Solid Snake, Liquid Snake and Solidus Snake, Big Boss left the Patriots and started his own Private Military Organization in an attempt to carry out his own interpretation of the Boss's Will. As time went by however, the friendship between Zero and Big Boss began to to fall apart. EVE also departed form the Patriots but Ocelot stated, just so that he can work undercover for EVE and report to her on the Patriot's activities. Influencing the World As the years went by, Para-Medic and Sigint started to become corrupted by their new found power. Para-Medic would loose her moral compass and began using genetic engineering to secretly develop methods to enhance soldiers. She began working for FOXHOUND. Sigint began working in DARPA and also lost his sense of morality and started working on AIs for military application. Zero kept on amassing massive fortunes as well as data. Zero's words would influence the decision making on a global scale, ranging from banking facilities to dictators and even the Western and Eastern world's political powers. Zero always remained hopeful to the idea that his former best friend Big Boss would return to the Patriots. Zero went into hiding due to Big Boss being furious about the Les Infantes Terribles Project and maintain the Patiots through his subordinates via the AI proxies. Before going dark, Zero had also recruited Skull Face to be the top management of XOF and be the clean up crew to Big Boss's missions. The Cold War Between Big Boss and Zero In 1974, during the Peace Walker Incident, The Patriots going under the name of Cipher had recruited Pacifica Ocean to be a triple agent within the CIA and the KGB. Through Pacifica Ocean, Cipher had KGB operative Vladimir Zadornov provide resources for Hot Coldman's Peace Walker Project, and the training for his rogue CIA unit, Peace Sentinel. Cipher also contacted Kazuhiro Miller and Cipher helped expand Big Boss's private militia, the Militaires Sans Frontieres, by having Big Boss' militia unknowingly participate in a variety of Cipher's projects. After Cipher helped MSF grow into a large organization, Pacifica hijacked the new Metal Gear ZEKE and give Big Boss a chance to return to Cipher. Big Boss refused and Pacifica attempted to frame MSF for being an extremist religious cult by using the Metal Gear ZEKE to launch warheads at USA. MSF were able to damage Metal Gear ZEKE. Meanwhile Cipher had gained control over a variety of intelligence agencies which specialize in digital information as a way to create an advanced AI network to maintain the world's digital networks. Following the Peace Walker Incident, Cipher had a close call when the Joint Chiefs of Staff grew suspicious of a U.S. naval facility being converted into a black site, as well as MSF uncovering evidence of it since December 3, 1974. Cipher was also known by the JCS, and had a rivalry with it to such an extent that the latter group hired MSF to retrieve incriminating information on the base. Around this time, they also captured an MSF Intel Team agent and interrogated him until he was rescued by Big Boss during a mission to sabotage the base's AA turrets. The prisoner, when rescued, revealed that Cipher also intended to create a HUMINT network without borders, and were using several methods to coerce foreign leaders into submitting to their will, including blackmail on backdoor money, scandals, and financial fraud. Cipher was also sending dissidents who defected to the West back to the East via various deals with the base acting as a layover point, and the prisoner implied when he was rescued by Big Boss that Cipher had secret dealings with a variety of foreign intelligence agencies. Cipher then had the place bombed, also wiping out the MAGTF dispatched to suppress the black site, although MSF nonetheless suspected Cipher's involvement in the aftermath. By now, Skull Face had gained control over Cipher through XOF. Cipher eventually discovered that Paz survived her encounter with Big Boss and had her detained at the U.S. military base in Cuba, which was being used as a detention facility for "enemies of the state." Cipher also leaked information to the United Nations to provoke an inspection of MSF by the IAEA, officially due to their purchase of nuclear fuel from Uzbekistan. MSF reluctantly allowed the inspection after Huey Emmerich accepted the request, and intended to conceal Metal Gear ZEKE when it took place. Meanwhile, Big Boss would retrieve Paz from the U.S. facility to obtain more intelligence on Cipher, as she was MSF's only viable link to them. The nuclear inspection turned out to be a smokescreen for an attack by Cipher's strike force XOF, which plotted to assault and destroy MSF's Mother Base in the Caribbean. The attack proved successful, resulting in severe casualties on MSF's end and the destruction of Mother Base, with Big Boss himself eventually falling into a coma. Following this, XOF's commander Skull Face used the information gained from Paz's earlier interrogation to hunt down his "boss" Zero, for reasons relating to revenge. He tracked down Zero's location he infected him with a strain of the vocal cord parasites which over time destroyed all of his cognitive functions. Due to his declining health Zero sought to put in place a system which would govern Cipher for years to come so with his immense amount of money (and Sigint's assistance), he commissioned the creation of computer AIs (TJ, TR, AL, and GW) with a fifth head AI that would control the world, even after his eventual death. The idea was to ultimately create a unified world state by using the system to make economics and politics uniform and devoid of free will, in an attempt to erase individuality, an ideology born from a misinterpretation of The Boss's will and his own megalomaniacal desire for total control. With Zero's declining mental faculties, he was preserved in a vegetative state, unaware of the world he had unintentionally created. The Cold War between Diamond Dogs and Cipher To be Added. Organization's Description The Organization was originally created by Zero to fulfill the Boss's Will by unifying the world under a World Order maintained by the Patriots. Zero even intended for Big Boss to be idolized as a messianic figure. Solid Snake even described the organization's practices similar to that of an Organized Religion. In accordance with The Colonel, it is revealed that the Patriots believe that in the modern digitized world, human beings are amassing a lot of trivial and unimportant information as well as building various social systems which selectively recognize and reward the development of trivial information. The Colonel states that because of opinions being favored over facts, human evolution and natural selection cannot take place in the modern world. To correct this, the Patriots sought to build a massive data processing system to eradicate trivial information from the internet and only leave out factual information for people to see. Members Founding Members *Zero (True Founder and True Leader) *Sigint *Para-Medic *EVA (Triple agent within the Patriots) *Revolver Ocelot (Triple agent within the Patriots) *Big Boss (Left the Patriots) Agents *Pacifica Ocean *Skull Face (Former spymaster turned Leader; formerly) *Solidus Snake (left the Patriots) *Raiden (unknowingly) *Jim Houseman *Richard Ames *James Johnson *Fatman *Rosemary *Olga Gurlukovich (forced due to her child being captive) *Drebin 893 *Rat Patrol Team 01 **Meryl Silverburgh **Ed **Jonathan **Johnny "Akiba" AIs *JD (John Doe) *GW (George Washington) *TJ (Thomas Jefferson) *AL (Abraham Lincoln) *TR (Theodore Roosevelt) *The Colonel Navigation Category:Control Freaks Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Organizations Category:Metal Gear Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Evil Creator Category:Conspirators Category:Kidnapper Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Deceased Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Titular Category:Abusers Category:Genocidal Category:Omniscient Category:Nihilists Category:Extremists Category:Necessary Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Delusional Category:Cults Category:Jingoists Category:Opportunists Category:Hypocrites Category:Businessmen Category:Military Category:Criminals Category:Murderer Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Fighters Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Assassins Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Strategic Category:Arrogant Category:Wealthy Category:Deal Makers Category:Nemesis Category:Archenemy Category:Sophisticated Category:Warlords Category:Mongers Category:Martial Artists Category:Incriminators Category:Neutral Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Obsessed Category:Psychics Category:Tragic Category:Charismatic Category:Saboteurs Category:Trickster Category:Mastermind Category:Master of Hero Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Homicidal